In general, a blind is to exclude sunlight or to prevent someone from looking in a window, and has been installed onto a veranda or a window wall.
Double windows K have been used in multistoried buildings or buildings located on a noisy street. When the blind is installed on the double windows, it is installed between the double windows K for fine appearance with regard to the thickness of the double windows K or for preventing the blind from being covered with dust. However, there is a problem that a user has to operate the blind, which is installed in the sealed inside of the building from the outside to open and close the blind. So, there have been lots of studies to solve the above problem.
Korean Utility Model Publication No. 20-242601 discloses a shield device mounted between double windows K for excluding sunlight. Also, Korean Utility Model Publication No. 1993-0003878 discloses a partition, in which a blind is embedded, and Korean Utility Model Publication No. 20-0211757 discloses a device for controlling irradiant of sunlight and varying an advertising film through the double windows K.
However, the prior arts have several problems. It is complicated to open and close the blind installed inside the sealed double windows K and that the blind must be generally leveled at a predetermined angle, but is leaned to one side.